1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to indicating features relating to a sliding board, such as a snowboard, ski, knee board, kite board, wind surfing board, surfboard, wakeboard or other sliding device.
2. Related Art
Sliding boards, such as snowboards, are commonly made to have various features that are not necessarily apparent when observing the board from its exterior. For example, some snowboards are designed for use by beginner riders, whereas others are made for the expert. Other boards may be made for performing tricks, such as in a half pipe or trick park, whereas other boards may be made for racing at speed. Other boards may include internal components, such as a particular type of core material, whereas another board may have a different core.
In many cases, it may be difficult or impossible to determine a specific feature of a board by simple reference to the board itself. Often, resort to a specifications sheet or other information source (e.g., salesperson, rental agent, etc.) must be made to determine details of a board.